


One to Love, One to Protect

by orphan_account



Category: Samgladiator - Fandom, Yandere high school
Genre: Ghosts, POV Second Person, i swear to god if you read this as ship youre dead to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Salex's death, Taurtis has been coming to the school in hopes of communicating with her. And one night, Gareth stumbles upon the boy grieving, and notices something he hasn't before.
Relationships: Taurtis/Salex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	One to Love, One to Protect

"I brought you some flowers tonight!" Taurtis said, sitting at the edge of the roof.   
The boy had been coming up here for weeks, trying to commune with spirits. It would have been pretty easy for you to push him off, just possess him for a minute and get him to fall down.   
"I know you liked those black-eyed susans, so I drove across town to find them for you!" Taurtis smiled and set the bouquet to his side. "Ellen said that I should bring an offering, as well as something of yours." The boy rooted through his suspender pockets and pulled out a movie ticket and a pocket sized beanie baby.   
"Remember when we went to the movies? Apparently you had such a good time that you kept the ticket." Taurtis smiled sorrowfully. "They let me keep it after you passed..." Taurtis placed the ticket next to him. "I also have a the beanie baby you won me. Can't believe you actually beat that claw machine."  
Taurtis kept his hold on the small stuffed animal. It was a keychain of a turtle. You scramble around the side of the wall to get a better look at him. He seemed to be crying.   
"Yeah, I should have brought a water bottle. New important part of my gear, if I'm going to be crying all night I should at least be hydrating." Taurtis laughed. "Grian and Sam were probably right, I need to move on. You're, uh, not..."   
He sat in silence, the emotion draining from his face, leaving him with an expression you find all too familiar.   
"You're not coming back..." You take a step forward, toward the boy. He was releasing quiet sobs, sobs you related to. He was a mess, and it hurt you so bad.   
"I'm sorry." It comes out as a whisper, a raspy one. As a ghost you hardly ever speak. He turned around quickly, making eye contact with you. His eyes were wide and wet.   
"Wh-" He began to scoot backwards, trying to get away from you, but he began to fall. Over the edge of the rooftop he began to tumble, he continued to cry but his face was blank and clear of expressions.  
You grab his hand quickly and hold onto it. This was the first time you've ever engaged with a mortal like this. Tangibly.   
His small hands intertwined with yours and you pulled him back up to the roof, where he stared at you. The two of you had a meaningful eye contact, and your eyes began to well up.   
"You and me." You let out. You can only speak in short sentences, and this one was high pitched. He looked at you quizically.   
"Same." You nod. "She's dead."   
He looked downwards.   
"But my she is dead too." You place a hand on his shoulder and look down at him. He looked so young.   
Taurtis stared at you but ran forward, and leaned his head into your chest and began to cry. You wrap your eyes around him, trying to be the role model you should have been to him.   
"She loved." You say, as he cried into you. "And she loves. Loves you lots."  
  



End file.
